Wash Me Clean
by Andromz
Summary: Hermione and her family are attacked by Death Eaters... her struggle? Ianno. I suck at these. Warning: Rape,Murder, Death, Self harm... all that jazz.
1. Patrol

*walks in*... well... this is awkward... *hides behind Snape, who is randomly there*... hehe... *Snape shifts and scratches* DAMN YOU CAT. *nurses cuts* *mutter*

This needs to be edited... heh

Anyway! On with the show.

Chapter one

Severus Snape sighed. It was an angry, resigned sigh. A troubled one. Lately, The Dark Lord had started asking questions, testing loyalty. It was troublesome.

He was currently on patrol. Not at Hogwarts, but instead, just outside of muggle London. It was coming to the end of summer break and he was making one of his final rounds, checking on Granger. He'd been assigned the task at the start of the holiday and had come to check on the girl's wellbeing every few nights. It was tiresome.

He did not apparate directly to Granger's house- he usually arrived some five kilometres away, and walked there to clear his thoughts. He was turning onto Granger's street now. He had to admit, it was pretty. The air was warm and the sky light, covered in evening cloud. It was just after sunset; a pink tinge left in the sky.

He hardly ever bothered with muggle attire, and, true to form, he did not now. He rather enjoyed the sensation of his robes moving in the breeze.

Granger didn't know she was being watched- protected he reminded himself. _Cared for _he added a while later. Her street (it was more like a road) was long, and her house at the far end. The only sound was the rustling of leaves and the soft, rhythmic beats of his footsteps.

He was a few houses away when he first felt something was wrong- it just didn't seem right. As he neared, his uneasiness grew. He continued at the same pace, listening for anything unusual. Nothing. In addition, the house looked the same as it always did; bar one thing- the door was open, just slightly.

He swept his eyes over the house in a calculating gaze. There was no dark mark, but that couldn't rule anything out- then again, everything could be fine; maybe they just wanted to let the breeze in?

He stepped behind a bush, shifting into his animagus form; a surly, black, Burmese cat. He slinked toward the door, and easily slipped through the gap without having to open it further. His suspicions were confirmed; something was definitely not right. The smell of blood hung in the air. Glass trailed in to the lounge- where the smell was most pugnent. He stealthily moved toward it, sure not step on any glass.

What he saw revolted him. All the furniture was destroyed, strew across the floor- covered in blood. It was dripping from the ceiling; where, upon looking, he saw Mr and Mrs Granger's mutilated bodies. Their faces, covered in blood, looked pained. He looked away, searching for Hermione. She was not in the lounge, or the kitchen, nor anywhere downstairs. He started to panic. He shifted back, drawing his wand.

His footsteps were deadened by the carpet on the stairs. He had no idea whether there was anyone else in the house; he was ready for a fight. The progression of pictures that adorned the wall- depicting Granger in each developmental stage- had been knocked onto the floor, smashed. Some had small amounts of blood on their frames and broken glass.

He started checking rooms for Granger, or, indeed, anyone else. He found no one- not until he entered the last room. He could tell the bedroom used to be neat, even though most of its contents were now strewn over the carpet. There were no posters, photos- nothing. Just blood. A lot of blood. When he found Granger, squashed beneath a chest of drawers, he saw why.

She looked as if she'd been bounced off the walls- _Which she probably has, _he thought. He flicked his wand and the drawers slid away.

Her features were obscured by blood, her clothes ripped in places, other garments simply torn off. He knelt down, cradling her gently as he felt for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. He then held his palm in front of her mouth; her breathing was so shallow, he almost couldn't feel it.

Anger welled up inside of him, his eyes burning with fury. He stood up, holding the girl in his arms, and apparated. He was outside Hogwarts' gates. He unlocked them with ease, sending a message up to the castle in the form of a patronus. He ran.

He _never _ran. It was undignified, and he hated it. But her _life _was on the line. He was surprisingly fast and agile, making his way to the infirmary in little time. He saw no one on the way, for which he was thankful- _he _didn't need the students seeing him running... no seeing Miss Granger, he added.

He burst through the doors, met by the Headmaster and a determined looking Poppy.

"Put her on the bed, Severus." she ordered. He complied. She shooed him away, drawing the curtains as she began work. He looked up at the Headmaster.

"Albus" he sighed, "her parents are dead; mutilated." He didn't continue.

There was no twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. His expression was grave. They did not speak for a few minutes. They didn't even look at each other. Poppy reappeared from behind the curtain, she looked troubled.

"Headmaster." she said, in barely more than a whisper.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"The broken bones I have dealt with... she lost a lot of blood- Severus, I will need a new supply of blood replenishing potions."

He nodded. Her face paled.

"And she was raped. Several times, I believe... from the damage." She went quiet. Albus drew a breath, his eyes watery.

Snape snapped. He punched the nearest wall repeatedly, yelling and swearing.

"Raped?" he seethed, almost hissing. "I _will _find out who did this! I will _kill _them!"

At this, Dumbledore stopped him.

"Severus!" he shouted. "That is _not _helping!"

He stopped.

"Thankyou." replied that Headmaster gratefully. "Will she be ok, Poppy?" he asked.

"Physically, she should be fine in a couple of weeks. I've had to sedate her; she won't wake for a few fays. Mentally, I have no idea."

Snape fumed.

"Severus" he addressed, "go and fetch Minerva; we will be going to Miss Granger's."

He didn't need to say anymore. Snape stormed from the room, his robes billowing. He desperately wanted to hit something. His knuckles were bleeding, but he made no attempt to stop them.

_Let them bleed as much as she did. _He thought savagely.

_She was not the same Miss Granger anymore._

_.... _And that's it! Should I continue?


	2. Internal Affairs

_**Hello everybody! Sorry I'm taking so long to update. I actually had this chapter written about a week after the first, I just hadn't typed it up. -.- Then I thought, HEY! I'LL TYPE IT UP!... then I started typing up the wrong thing. O-o Doing the right one now. -giggle- **_

_**Sorry if this makes no sense. At the time of writing this, I thought it needed to be edited (no doubt I will edit it!)... and also, I have the worst writing in the world- handwriting, that is. And I can't actually read half of what's written. -daunting- It's going to be... a while before I dechiper is all. **_

_**Anyway! I hope you enjoy this and I hope to see you reviewing. (That's what actually prompted me to type this up, so it is proven: Review and I update faster.)**_

_**Nicole, aka Andromz.**_

Wash Me Clean

Chapter Two

*

A sly smile played at his lip as he watched her. Her body moved gracefully across the dance floor. She was the centre of everyone's attention- and intention, he added, spotting a longing look on several boys' faces- while he hid, shadowed in a corner.

Her usually unruly hair had been tamed into delicate, defined curls pinned atop her head, a few boarding her beautiful face. Small ringlets of the finest, baby-like hair had escaped the pins, falling onto her neck. _Exquisite. _He admired her from a distance, unnoticed. He longed to be with her- he had for a while now.

The dream morphed. Instead of twirling around in the arms of Potter, Granger was clutching onto a tall, dark figure. It seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Her lips were graced with a smile, lighting up her face. He sighed, as the dream faded into consciousness.

He blinked, his chamber coming into quick focus. He assumed that the entire student body thought that the greasy git lived in the dungeons, iron maidens hanging above the door frames. In actual fact, his chambers were simplistically decorated in silvers and pale greens (he was a Slytherin after all.). He favoured soft materials, oak furniture and the glow of candles. It didn't make the rooms dark- it added charm, romance, ambience.

The dream lingered in the forefront of his mind. He was furious with himself. He mind was reeling. He had dreamed longingly about a student- about Miss Granger... well, a fantasy one. He was mentally kicking himself, his head spinning with emotions that he didn't want to deal with.

He cast a quick cleansing spell on himself, changing into his robes and sweeping out of his chambers. Snape prowled through the halls, face full of fury. He checked all the usual haunts, finding a snogging couple or two, and managing to take away points from all four houses- _a lot _of points.

As he stormed through the more populated corridors, students scattered. His mood was plain; get in my way, and you'll be _very _sorry.

Passing the Great Hall, he gave a months worth of detentions to a pair of first year Hufflepuffs- for breathing too loudly and smiling. The word spread quickly about the git on a rampage. The halls emptied, only a few, very unlucky (or stupid) students remained.

When seemingly all the students had left the halls, he swept into the Great Hall. Glaring, he looked around for more victims. He stalked up to his usual seat, his glare at the students intensifying. He swore he saw a Hufflepuff faint.

With his robes billowing in a _most _impressive fashion, he sat down. The rest of the teachers fled, except Dumbledore and McGonagall. He glowered at them. Dumbledore smiled back jovially, seemingly unaware of his sour mood. Snape seethed.

He began filling his plate with unnecessary force. He didn't eat a thing. He just sat there, stabbing at his breakfast sausages until they resembled mush. He stopped. Where there had been a face full of fury, there was now an emotionless mask.

_'You dreamed about a student!'_

'I _know _that.' he argued with himself.

_'You wanted her!'_

'I did not!'

_'Stop lying to yourself.'_

'Stop. I do not want her! I doubt _that_ her will even exist when she wakes up! She was _raped!_'

A flash of fury flew across his face. As quick as it had come, it was gone.

_'You could fix her...' _

'... NO! No, no, no, NO!'

_'Coward.'_

He pushed himself up from the table, storming toward the exit. Severus Snape was not a coward. He was going to prove that to everyone; he was going to the Hospital Wing, to the place he'd avoided for days. He was going to see her.

_*_

_**Right, well that took -forever-. I'm not going to edit the content yet, too tired. I -will- spell check, though. Haha. Sorry for the crapiness of the writing. **_

_**Review!**_

_**Nick.**_

**_ETA: Mistakes have been fixed. Please do tell me if you find anything else. :)_**

ETA (again): IT HAS BEEN CHANGED... a bit. Try and spot where. xD


End file.
